Bento Trouble
by kaerin-chan
Summary: Bento Trouble is a one-shot story based on one of the episodes in the anime series Acchi Kocchi. Enjoy :)


**"Bento Trouble"**

 _One hot summer day at Kisaragi Junior High School_

 _*humming* *smiling*_

Isa itong napaka-gandnag araw para kay Mizuki. Ngayon kasi ay nag-baon siya ng kanyan bento na siya mismo ang gumawa. Nagpaturo siya sa ate niyang si Misaki at nagawa naman niya ito ng maayos. Nag-usap usap kasi sila nga mga kaibigan niya na magbabaon muna sila ng bento dahil kailangan nila magtipid para sa darating na school trip next month. ( _Kasama na rin sa usapan ang pustahan nila: pagandahan ng bento presentation)._ Maliban doon, sinadya talaga silang i-short ng mga parents nila sa allowances nila para matuto silang magtipid. _*sigh* (Mga magulang nga naman minsan)_

"Yo!" tawag ni Mizuki sa mga kaibigan niya sa naghihintay sa kanya.

"Oi! Mizuki-kun! Dito tayo" _*wave*_ sigaw ng isa sa mga kaibigan niyang si RYuu, ang matalino sa kanilang magto-tropa.

Kumaway siya at kinawayan din siya ng mga ito. Tumakbo agad papalapit si Mizuki sa mga kasama niya. Kakain sila sa palagi nilang tinatambayan kapag walang ginagawa: sa ilalim ng isang malaking cherry blossom tree.

"Pasensya na natagalan ako" sabi ni Mizuki sabay upo sa pwesto niya.

"Okay lang tun, medyo kakarating lag din naming eh" sagot ni Kizami, ang Otaku sa kanilang grupo at may fondness sa eye-glasses.

"So ano, dala niyo ba ang mga bento niyo?" tanong ni Ryuu sa mga kasama.

"Oo naman!" sagot ni Kizami.

"Pinaghandaan ko ang araw na ito!" _*grin*_ dagdag naman ni Mizuki.

Bigla siyang nagtaka nang mapansin niyang wala pa yung dalawang babae na lagging nangungulit sa kanya: sina Kimeko at Yui, ang magkaribal sa puso ni Mizuki.

"Uh teka, nasaan sina Himeko-san at Yui-san?" tanong ni Mizuki.

"Ah yung mga yun ba? Darating din sila, baka pinaghahandaan ka nila ng bento. Makakalimutin ka pa naman _*laugh*_ biro ni Kizami,

 _*pout*_ "Hindi no, hinding-hindi ko makakalimuta ang araw na ito! Hindi ako pwedeng matalo sa pustahan!" confident na sagot ni Mizuki.

Ano ba ang naging pustahan nila?

Kung sino ang matatalo at magiging taga-sunod ng mananalo sa loob ng isang lingo at lahat ng iuutos ng mananalo at suusndin ng matatalo. Hindi lahat ng utos ay pwede meerong exeption: Hindi pwede nakakasakit, nakakhiya, delikado at nakakasama sa reputasyon ng mananalo at matatalo.

"Okay! It's settled! Simulan na ang showdown!" wika ni Ryuu at isa-isa nilang inilabas ang kanilang mga bento.

Naunang inilabas nula Ryuu at Kizami ang mga bento nila at mukhang pinaghandaan din nila ang araw na ito. Maganda ang pagkakalagay ng side dish, appetizer at ang main course. Mukhang mapapalaban si Mizuki sa kanila pero hindi siya nagpatinag dahil alam niyang kaya niyang sabayan sina Ryuu at Kizami.

"Wow! Ayo sang mga bento niyo ha, pero…" _*laugh*_ tugon ni Mizuki.

"Pero ano? Hmm, let's see what you've got there" sabay sna sagot ng dalawa niyang kasama. Ngumisi si Mizuki na tila magtatagumpay at mananalo siya sa laban. Kinuha niya ang kanyang bag at dahan-dahan niya iyong binuksan.

"Guys! Behold og my secret weapon bento!" buing ipinagmamalaking sigaw ni Mizuki sabay kappa sa loob ng bag niya.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHA! HA-HA…HA…huh?"

Biglang natigilan si Mizuki, mukhang meron siyang malaking problema. Nagtaka naman nag dalawang kasama niya dahil biglang nanahimik si Mizuki.

"Mizuki? Oi! Mizuki? Ayos ka lang?" tanong ng dalawa sa kanya habang kinukuha ang atensyon niya, pero matagal bago nakasagot ni Mizuki.

"Oi! Mi-zu-ki, bakit nanahimik ka bigla?" tanong ni Kizami. Maya-maya'y paputol-putol na sumagot si Mizuki hanggang sa masabi niya ang dapat niyang sabihin.

"Na-"

"Na?"

"Na-"

"Na?"

"Na-NAIWAN KO YUNG BENTO KO!" _*disappointed*_

"Ha?"

(. . . . ! )

"Tulad nga ng inaasahan ko" _*sigh*_ sagot ni Kizami.

"Ako rin, akala ko naman pinaghandaan mo talaga tong araw na to, tsk tsk" dagdag nama ni Ryuu. Sa kabilang banda, agad-agad namang dinepensahan ni Mizuki ang sarili niya sa nangyayari.

 _*crying face*_ "Pinaghandaan ko talaga ang araw na to! Ako pa nga gumawa ng bento ko eh, nagpaturo pa ako kay ate ko! Alam ko dala ko yun eh! Nilagay ko yun sa bag ko bago ako umalis! Nasaan? Nasaan na? NASAAN NA?!" wika ni Mizuki habang paulit-ulit niyang chine-check ang loob ng bag niya.

"Ayos lang yan Mizuki, magiging utuan ka lang naman sa loob ng isang lingo. Don't worry hindi ka naming pahihirapan" sabi ni Ryuu sabay tapik sa mga balikat ni Mizuki.

"Hindi ko alam kung chini-cheer-up mo ba ako o sinasabi mong tanggapin ko na lang ang pagkatalo ko" _*crying face*_

"Shhh, ganyan talaga ang buhay. Minsan lang naman yan sa buhay mo" _*wink*_ biro ni Kizami,

"Kizami, pati ba naman ikaw?" _*crying face*_ malungkot na sagot ni Mizuki. Sabay naman na tumango ang dalawa at tumingin sa kanya.

"Ano kayang pwedeng iutos naming sayo?" sabay nilang sabi. Maya'maya ay nakarinig sila ng dalawang pamilyar na boses na tila papalapit sa pwesto niya. Nanigas na parang bato si Mizuki sa nakita niya.

"Sinasabi ko na nga ba!"

"Hindi mo talaga magagawa!"

"Katapusan ko na…" sagot ni Mizuki na tila huling araw na niya sa mundo. Dumating na kasi ang dalawang nagpapaingay lagi ng mundo niya: walang iba kundi sina Himeko at Yui na dala-dala ang bento na ginawa nila para kay Mizuki.

"Mi-zu-ki! Ginawan kita ng bento! Alam ko kasing hindi ka tutupad sa usapan eh" sabay nilang sabi. Tatakbo sana para makatakas si Mizuki sa dalawa pero nahuli agad siya ng mga ito at agad na tumabi sa tabi niya, magkabilaan.

"Heto oh Mizuki para sayo. Nilagay ko ang lahat ng pagmamahal ko sa paggawa niyan. Sana magustuhan mo _*sparkling*_ sabi ni Himeko sabay abot kay Mizuki ng bento. Bigla namang sumingit si Yui sa dalawa.

"Mizuki my loves, heto na lang kanin mo. Mas masarap itong gawa ko. Pinaghirapan ko talaga tong gawin" _*sparkling*_ singit naman ni Yui habang susubuan niya ng pagkain si Mizuki. Hinila naman ni Himeko palapit sa kanya si Mizuki para ipilit yung bento niya at ganun din ang ginagawa ni Yui. Nagkapikunan naman ang dalawa hanggang sa pag-awayan na nila si Mizuki at kung kaninong bento ang dapat niyang kainin.

 _*chibi mode*_

 _"_ _Teka nga Homeko, yung bento ko lang ang dapat kainin ni Mizuki!"_

 _"_ _Hindi! Yung bento ko ang kakainin ni Mizuki. Kaya Yui, lumayo-layo ka ng konti sa kanya!"_

 _"_ _Ano bang gusto mo Hi-me-ko-san?"_

 _"_ _Ikaw, ano bang gusto mo Yu-i-san?"_

 _*background theme: tiger vs dragon*_

Naiipit naman si Mozuki sa sagutan at bangayan ni Himeko at Yui. Para siyang kinakain ng kadiliman at hinahatak papunta ng impyerno dahil sa init ng ulo ng dalawang babae na katabi niya ngayon.

"Mukhang isa lang ang solusyon natin ditto, akilanagn nating tanungin si Mizuki!" sigaw ng dalawa at nakaramdam na ng takot si Mizuki.

"Mizuki, sumama ka sa amin" dagdag nila Himeko at Yui sabay hatak nila kay Mizuki palayo kina Ryuu at Kizami.

Naaawang nanonood naman sina Ryuu at Kizami sa kanya habang kumakain ng kanilang bento.

"Ryuu! Kizami! Tulungan niyo ako! Kinukuha na ako ng kadiliman! Iligtas niyo ako!" sigaw ni Mizuki.

"Mizuki, hindi ka naming makakalimutan. Mananatili ang ala-ala mo sa puso naming habambuhay" niiyak pa na sagot ng dalawa.

"Hindi ko sinasabing mamamatay na ako! WAAAAAHHHHH! TULUNGAN NIYO AKO!"

Hindi na niya maaninag ang dalawang kaibigan dahil nabalot na ng dilim ang paligid niya at galing yun sa dalawang babae na nasa harapan niya ngayon. Nakatingin sila ng deretso sa kanila nakakatakot ang mga tingin na yun.

"Ngayon, sabihin mo sa amin Mizuki, kaninong bento ang kakainin mo? Sa kanya? O sa akin?" _*yandere mode*_ sabay nilang tanong.

"H-H-Hi-Hi-HINDIIIIIIIIIII!" _*voice fading*_


End file.
